


Delia's gone

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: "The deal is off."Fiona shook her head, genuinely puzzled."What?""You have nothing to sell. You have no soul."





	Delia's gone

**Author's Note:**

> " little reference to my other story "broken crown", you'll see where if you read it ;) "  
> I hope you enjoy x

"I give you my soul, and what do you give me in return?"

Fiona asked, sitting back on the armchair as the black wizard smiled.

"Freedom from death." 

"I want terms defined. Life everlasting. No aging, no decrepitude forever."

Papa Legba smiled again, revealing his rotten, yellow teeth.

"Just like that." 

"Just like that?"

"In exchange, you provide services. One night a year, on the date of my choosing. No refusal ever."

Now Fiona was interested. 

"What kind of services?" 

He shrugged, and the Supreme didn't like the curve his smile took.  

"For instance, would you cripple your daughter?"

Fiona looked straight in his eyes and reply without hesitation. 

"Today? Absolutely."

"Murder an innocent? Someone you love?" 

"Whatever it takes."

Papa smiled again and leant forward. 

"Then we have a deal."

"Seal it."

She said. He pursed his lips and stood up, waiting for her to do the same. Fiona joined him and he placed his dirty hand against her cheek before closing the distance between their faces, as if he was about to kiss her. 

But all of sudden, he stepped back.

"The deal is off."

Fiona shook her head, genuinely puzzled.

"What?"

"You have nothing to sell. You have no soul."

And he disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving the Supreme in pure shock. She sat back down on the armchair and massaged her temples. The urge to cry was getting unbearably strong, but the Axeman materialised in the room shortly after. Even though the last few weeks spent with him had brought in her a new will to fight for her life, now was not the best time for him to come.

"Bum luck, baby. No sale, eh."

Fiona snorted.

"I'll get my immortality."

Her lover smiled.

"All we gotta do is find the young girl that's taking you down."

But she shook her head, still unsure if he was really here or just in her mind.  

"Haven't you heard? I have no soul."

The Axeman lit up a cigarette and sat back, staring intensely at her when she snorted one thin line of cocaine. She smiled, her eyes lost in the mist her brain had created alongside the drugs.

"I'll just kill them all"

She whispered, eyes shining with tear. And like Papa Legba did a few minutes before, her lover disappeared in the obscurity of her bedroom. 

The Supreme rubbed her eyes, trying to clear up her thoughts, but it did nothing but give her a headache. She staggered to her bed and wrapped herself in the bedsheets, breathing heavily. She rolled on her side and buried her face into the other pillow, seeking freshness to sooth her burning forehead. 

Fiona's mind was still trying to figure if she had not dreamt the whole encounter when the reality hit her right in the stomach. 

_She had no soul._

She sat up and pushed the bedsheets away from her body covered with sweat.

But when did she lose her soul? She didn't remember bargaining with anyone in the past. And how? She would have noticed if someone did steal it from her. Fiona's brain was now rewinding her whole life, trying to find answers to her questions.  _I gave it._ She concentrated harder despite her intoxicated mind.  _I gave it to something, someone._  But who? And why? 

She saw herself as a child, saw her mother closing the Coven's gates behind her and leaving without turning back, saw herself growing older and braver. She saw friends from the past, she saw Anna Leigh, Elsa, Myrtle. She saw men.  _Too many._ She saw herself telling her lover she was pregnant before seeing him shaking his head and leaving her. She saw her unsettling pregnancy, saw the pain, saw Cordelia.

_Cordelia._

Of course. It all made sense. She could still hear Myrtle's words:  _there's a reason why Supremes do not give birth._

Cordelia. Her own daughter, this pathetic excuse of a witch, had ripped the Supreme's soul from her body at the very moment she was brought into the world.

Fiona clenched her fists around the bedsheets and her lisp disappeared into a thin line.

"Bitch."

 

-

 

Cordelia yelled in her sleep as she felt dragged from her bed before realising that she was not sleeping anymore, and that her assailant was no one but her own mother.

"You little shit!"

The headmistress felt her body being lifted from the bed and threw to the side. Still sleepy and dazzled, her brain did not process her speed and her shoulder banged against the wall with a loud thud.

"Fiona! Stop! What's going on!?"

She yelped, nails scratching on every surface she could find, looking for something to hold on to before her mother could lift her again. In vain. She crossed her bedroom in less than two seconds and encountered the opposite wall.

"My soul! You stole it from me!"

"W... what are you talking about?"

Cordelia asked, shaking and covering her head as her mother moved closer to her. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Not only did you steal it but you did nothing with it! You hid and acted like the fucking coward you are!"

"Mother I promise I never -"

"Shut up you goddamn idiot! Don't you understand? You ripped it out of my body the day I gave birth to you!"

Cordelia felt her body being lifted again but this time, Fiona kept her right above the floor so that her feet could not touch it. The blonde felt something tightening around her throat and let out a muffled scream.

"If only you had done even one good thing worthy of my soul, but no! You took it for granted and wasted it,  _my soul_!"

Cordelia's body was shaking and her vision started to diminish. She let out a loud scream and the next thing she felt was her knees hitting the floor, taking her breath away. Her heart was pounding hard inside her ears but she managed to stand up, helping herself with the bed. 

The witch heard her mother swear and looked up to discover with horror that Fiona was on the other side of the room, her knees forming a weird angle while she was busy trying to stop the blood pouring out of her nose. 

Shock was quickly replaced by fear. 

That same old fear she never successfully got rid of, not because she had not tried hard enough, but because that fear had a face:  _her mother's._

Cordelia held her breath and frantically looked around. She needed to run, she needed to hide. For a mere second, she wished she could master transmutation. 

"You bitch."

Fiona whispered between her teeth as her eyes met her daughter's. The younger witch swallowed hard and began to walk backwards, her hands wandering behind her back in order to grab anything that could potentially protect her from the storm that was about to strike. 

 _Bathroom_.

The word arose from nowhere, but Cordelia did not bother trying to understand. She turned around and made a quick run for it, locking the door behind her and placing both hands on the wooden surface. 

She took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to hear what her mother was up to. 

And, as she thought she was finally safe - at least for now - Cordelia understood she had made a terrible mistake, locking herself in a room with no windows and no door except the one that separated her mother and herself.

She understood the predicament she had put herself into the second she heard her mother sing. She recognised the song immediately. Delia's song,  _her song._

Her precious song sung so many times as a child, without giving much thought about the lyrics, only happy to hear her name in it. 

She heard Fiona's tired voice starting off with the three oh-so-familiar notes, hitting Cordelia right in the stomach. 

 _Delia, oh, Delia_  
Delia all my life  
_If I hadn't shot poor Delia_  
_I'd have had her for my wife_

She used to sing along with her mother, back when she was still young and naive, and now that Fiona was singing it after all those years, her blood was running cold. 

_Delia's gone, one more round  
Delia's gone_

This was wrong, so wrong. Cordelia started to cry and slid down against the door, falling to her knees in some kind of odd prayer.

 _First time I shot her_  
_I shot her in the side_  
_Hard to watch her suffer_  
_But with the second shot she died_

Fiona jumped straight to that verse for a reason that was very clear to Cordelia's horrified mind. Oh God. Was the woman who gave her life going to take it away from her now? 

_Delia's gone, one more round  
Delia's gone_

The tears wouldn't stop falling, and Cordelia could hear her mother's content through the door. But as she thought she had reached Hell, she heard the distinctive sound of the lock slowly turning. 

Cordelia's heart dropped. 

_Delia's gone, one more round  
Delia's gone_

 

* * *

 

_Delia's gone is a song written by Johnny Cash:_

_Delia, oh, Delia Delia all my life_  
_If I hadn't have shot poor_  
_Delia I'd have had her for my wife_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

 _I went up to Memphis_  
_And I met Delia there Found her in her parlor_  
_And I tied to her chair_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

 _She was low down and trifling_  
_And she was cold and mean_  
_Kind of evil make me want to Grab my sub machine_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

 _First time I shot her I shot her in the side_  
_Hard to watch her suffer_  
_But with the second shot she died_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

 _But jailer, oh, jailer Jailer,_  
_I can't sleep 'Cause all around my bedside_  
_I hear the patter of Delia's feet_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

 _So if you woman's devilish_  
_You can let her run_  
_Or you can bring her down and do her_  
_Like Delia got done_  
_Delia's gone, one more round Delia's gone_

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda unfinished but I have no idea how to continue this fic. I doubt I'll ever finish it but I still wanted to share.  
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed !


End file.
